


Coś czego sam bys się nie spodziewał

by noemiharpia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Feels, i tak nadal nienawidze tagów!, totalny eksperyment
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Sam uświadamia sobie coś bardzo istotnego... szkoda tylko, że jest już za późno.





	Coś czego sam bys się nie spodziewał

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem chora i mi się nudzi, ale wciąż mam sporą temperaturę, wiec... proszę nie kamienujcie za tą miniaturkę.
> 
> Zastanawiam się czy zrobić z tego opowiadanie, a to byłby prolog... ale to tylko plany.

Samuel Winchester sądził, że po wszystkim co przeszedł w swoim życiu, to nic go już nie zaskoczy. Szczerze, co może być bardziej nieprawdopodobne od: Lucifera, Apokalipsy, Lewiatanów czy porachunków Boga z siostrą?

 

Okazuję się, że znalazło się coś takiego:

**Castiel.**

Chociaż może nie do końca... bardziej jak on sam i jego uczucia względem pierzastego przyjaciela.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to przegapił?!

Pewnym rozproszeniem mogły być polowania i zagrożenie życia towarzyszące im nieustannie. Crowley i Rowena również dostarczali wystarczająco dużo zamieszania by utrudnić mu skupienie się na samym sobie przez choćby pieprzoną godzinę.

 

Aktualnie było już pozamiatane... bo z Casa zostało już tylko martwe naczynie i Sam nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w te cholernie niebieskie, gasnące oczy. Nawet nie zorientował się, że uciekło mu kilka łez. Nie, dopóki Dean nie trącił go lekko ramieniem i chrząknął znacząco.

\- Sam... cokolwiek, ale do kurwy nędzy: PÓŹNIEJ! Teraz mamy antychrysta w beciku i przydałoby się brać nogi za pas zanim całe piekielne zastępy nas znajdą.

 

Nie mógł sobie nawet pozwolić na pochowanie i opłakiwanie kogoś kto był dla niego ważniejszy niż mu się kurwa wydawało... Kolejny raz było TYLE ważniejszych spraw! W tym niańczenie syna Lucifera. To jednak było coś czego chciał Castiel, więc w pewnym sensie to wypełnienie jego ostatniej woli. _Kiepskie, ale na ten moment jedyne, co mógł dla niego i dla siebie zrobić._


End file.
